1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to battery power saving, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of controlling battery power saving items individually or by each group by switching the terminal into a specific battery power saving mode based on a usage pattern of the terminal, and a battery power saving switching method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
Among others, a touch function of the mobile terminal is designed for a user unfamiliar to button/key input using a touch screen to conveniently execute operations of the mobile terminal. In recent time, the touch function is becoming an important function of the terminal together with a user interface (UI), in addition to a simple input function.
The mobile terminal receives power for operation from a battery mounted in a rear surface thereof. A remaining capacity of the battery (battery level, power level) is displayed on a predetermined portion of a screen in real time after charging, and a user recharges the battery using a charger at a particular place for a specific time based upon the displayed battery level.
Examples of elements associated with the battery of the mobile terminal, namely, elements receiving power from the battery and affecting power consumption of the battery include 3G data, Wi-Fi, GPS, various sensors (acceleration, vibration, proximity, luminance), display (LCD, LED), execution task and the like.
As such, in order to perform a desired operation using an element equipped in the mobile terminal while power is supplied by one battery mounted in the mobile terminal, it is necessary to effectively use the batter power (or remainder or remaining capacity of the battery). That is, it is required to overall control the battery power saving mode, such as controlling a large element causing high power consumption according to the remaining capacity of the battery, controlling a specific element to be selectively run when the remainder of the battery is below a predetermined level.